


What if Mishima was a maid at the cafe in Akihabara?

by LizNovember



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Maid Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizNovember/pseuds/LizNovember
Summary: Maid Mishima x Reader.





	1. Maid Mishima

Mishima sighed, he was in the middle of his shift at the neko maid cafe he worked at. There was a steady flow of customers and he was getting tired. He worked quickly to tend to all his tables. A few minutes later his supervisor came over and told him it was his break time. Mishima smiled and went to the back room to rest. After a half hour he got up to go back to work. The flow of customers had slowed down significantly. He looked around at all his tables, a few of them had some pervy guys, but one had a single beautiful girl. Mishima greeted the pervy guys and took their orders, then he walked over to the girl. 

 

When you walked into the cafe you looked around at all the cat themed decor. It was cute but a bit over the top. You sat down at a table near the wall and waited for your maid. 

 

“H-hi there Master, I’m your maid, Mishima, meow!” Mishima said. You looked him up and down. He had blue-black cat ears, short blue hair, a cute face with gray eyes, and a black and white maid dress that came down just to his hips, below that were his thighs, which looked soft and smooth. “Uhm...what would you like to order M-master, meow?” Mishima asked quietly. He began to blush, he could feel your gaze on him.

 

“No need to be shy, I will be sure to play with you gently.” You said. His face turned a deep red, his eyes wouldn’t even meet yours. “I’ll have the love pancake.” He wrote your order down on his pad of paper. 

 

“Ok, I will be right back with your order, meow.” Mishima said. He turned and walked into the kitchen area. While he was gone you tried to find something to pass the time. After scanning the tables around you it was clear that everyone else here was just as perverted as you. A few of the people at the table across from yours were trying to convince their maid to do a sexy pose. Some even tried to get them to lift up their skirts. It was amusing to watch, you wondered if you could get Mishima to do that. He reappeared from the kitchen area as if he was waiting for you mention him. “Here you are, mew!” He said, setting down a plate of pancakes before you. The aroma of freshly made pancakes filled your nose, you wanted to eat them right then but Mishima stopped you. “I still h-have to put my love on it for you…” He said shyly. Sitting back in your seat you watched him pull out a can of whip cream. He took off the cap and started to put some on the pancakes. You glanced at his face while he was focusing on getting the right amount of cream on the pancakes. His expression was too cute, his lips were pursed and his eyes were squinted in focus. When you looked back at your pancakes they were covered in a tower of whip cream. 

 

“Mishima….” You were almost speechless, how had he managed to put that much on there? You looked at Mishima to see him fumbling with the can in his hands. 

 

“U-uhm Master….this..uh...This symbolizes how big my love for you is!” He waited anxiously for your response. For a moment you pondered over telling him to remake it or saying it was fine. You pulled out the chair beside you and patted the seat, motioning for Mishima to sit next to you. He sat down in the chair slowly. You picked up a fork and scooped up some of the cream. Mishima looked at you, confused. You smirked at him and brought the fork to his lips. He opened his mouth, still looking confused. 

 

“I wanted to share this love cream with you so that...we can get even closer.” You said while feeding him the whip cream off the fork. He blushed. It was easy to tell he was enjoying this. It did gain you some jealous looks from some of the other patrons, but it was worth it. When the cream was gone Mishima stood up and bowed. 

 

“T-thank you for this Master...please come again.” He bowed once more before walking away. You decided this was going to be your new hangout spot from then on. 


	2. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima and you go on a date.

It was impossible to keep Mishima out of your mind. His beautiful figure, adorable expressions, they all filled your mind. You had to go to the cafe and see him again. You were unsure whether he was actually interested in you or if he was just doing his job. You were damned if you weren’t going to find out. 

 

After about ten minutes of you pacing around your room you had a plan. After you got to the cafe you would get Mishima to eat with you again, then you would give him a note with a meeting place on it. If he really liked you he would go, right? When you got to the cafe you took your usual seat. Mishima greeted you with a huge smile. 

 

“You came back again today Master, meow~” Mishima said. 

 

“I couldn’t stand to be away from you any longer.” You said. Mishima blushed a little bit at your words. He seemed to be more excitable than usual. It made you want to know what was going on inside his mind. 

 

“Do you want the usual again, meow?” He asked. Mishima had leaned in a bit towards you, it was hard not to notice his delicate looking frame. His maid outfit always looked stunning on him. It made you wonder how many people came here just for him. 

 

“Oh, uhm sure.” You said. It was hard to focus on his words. All your attention was drawn elsewhere. It seemed like Mishima knew it too, he was tugging down the hem of his dress a bit. It wasn’t hard to imagine what was under there since he was already showing off so much skin. You figured it would be just as smooth and addicting as the rest of him. 

 

“I’ll be right back with your order, meow~” Mishima turned and walked to the kitchen. You watched his dress flow back and forth with his hips as he walked. It was mesmerizing. After about ten minutes of waiting Mishima finally returned. He was carrying a tray with coffee and pancakes on it. He came over to your table and set them down in front of you. 

 

“Freshly made just for you Master, meow!” Mishima said. He set down the tray and took the bottle of creamer off it. “I’m gonna put lots of love in your coffee this time, meow!” He started pouring the creamer into the cup. It looked like he was trying to make a heart. When he was finished he set the bottle down, and sat down next to you to admire his work. “Look Master, I made a heart!” You looked at the cup, there was indeed a creamer heart in the middle of the coffee. He actually managed to get it right. You reached over and rubbed the cat ears on his costume. He blushed at your action. Mishima was too cute. After taking a couple sips you set the cup down. 

 

“That is delicious, I can taste the love you poured into it.” Mishima’s face lit up with excitement. 

 

“I’m glad you like it, I did my best, meow!” Mishima stood up and bowed to you. “Sorry I can’t sit with you longer, I have more tables to attend to, meow.” 

 

“Oh, that’s fine, but before you go, take this.” You handed him the note. He looked at it curiously before taking it. 

 

“What is this?” He asked. 

 

“Just read it later.” You said. 

 

“Ok?...” He gave you a confused look before walking away. You just smiled at him. When he was out of sight you went back to your coffee. When you were finished with your food you paid the bill and left. It was time to go wait for Mishima at the meeting place. You decided on a local restaurant, it was quiet and nice. You walked in and told the waitress you wanted a table for two. She lead you to a corner two seater table. The lighting was perfect for a classy dinner. There were lamps above each table, which illuminated most of the restaurant, it gave it that lovely dim glow. A few minutes later you saw Mishima being led to your table by the waitress. This was your first time seeing him without the maid outfit on. He looked beautiful, his cute white and green longsleeved shirt accentuated his frame quite nicely. When he sat down you greeted him with a smile. 

 

“So nice of you to come.” You said. 

 

“Why did you want me to come here?” He asked. 

 

“I wanted to see you outside of the cafe, to see what the true you looks like.” Mishima blushed. 

 

“To be honest I wanted to do this too but I was too shy to ask…” You heart skipped a beat. To think Mishima liked you the same way this whole time. “You are so cute...the way you come to the cafe almost everyday just for me.” 

 

“What can I say, I’m hooked on you.” 

 

“So..[Y/n]..do  you want to go out with me? If you do we can see each other outside the cafe more often.” 

 

“Of course!” Mishima smiled. 

 

“I got a girlfriend, huh, and to think she would be such a cutie like you.” Your face was a deep red. Mishima was so charming. “Since we are dating now, can I try something?” Mishima asked. 

 

“Sure.” You replied. He leaned across the table and motioned for you to do the same.When you did he leaned even closer and kissed you. It was so sudden you barely had time to process what was going on before he pulled away. 

 

“Your lips are quite soft [Y/n], I like it.” You felt like you were in a dream. You never imagined Mishima would actually do things like this with you. 

 

“That’s not fair I wasn’t prepared!” You said. 

 

“Hehe, you are cute when you are flustered.” He said. 

 

“Not as cute as you at the cafe though.” You said. 

 

“H-hey!” He said. You giggled at him. 


End file.
